


Komentarz Geralta (...)

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: 100 słów tytułu i 1 słowo tekstu, Drabble, Gen, Humor, a akcję skumbriową 101 słów z okazji 101. rocznicy odzyskania Niepodległości obmyśliła Filigranka, na pomysł taki wpadła Andromeda Mirtle, natomiast tytuł niestety nie zmieścił się w całości :C XD
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac





	Komentarz Geralta (...)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [andromedamirtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedamirtle/gifts).

**KOMENTARZ GERALTA, GDY Z CMENTARZA, NA KTÓRYM RAZEM Z JASKREM WZIĘLI SIĘ ZA ROZKOPYWANIE GROBU PEWNEGO DOŚĆ ZNANEGO (CHOĆ NIEZBYT LUBIANEGO) PIJACZKA PODEJRZEWANEGO PRZEZ MIEJSCOWĄ LUDNOŚĆ O STANIE SIĘ, JAK TO UJĘLI, „DIABOŁEM” PO DOŚĆ WCZESNEJ I RACZEJ NIESPODZIEWANEJ, PRZEZ CO PODEJRZANEJ, ŚMIERCI, BY W TAKIEJ POSTACI MÓGŁ ZEMŚCIĆ SIĘ NA WSZYSTKICH, KTÓRZY ZALEŹLI MU ZA SKÓRĘ (TO JEST NA PRAWIE KAŻDYM MIESZKAŃCU WIOSKI), JASKIER NA WIDOK STRAŻNIKÓW ZACZĄŁ UCIEKAĆ W PODSKOKACH, POZOSTAWIAJĄC KOMPANA W ROZKOPANYM DOLE PRZY SPROFANOWANYCH SZCZĄTKACH, Z ŁOPATĄ W JEDNEJ RĘCE I BUTELKĄ BIMBRU PODWĘDZONEGO PRZEZ NIKOGO INNEGO JAK WŁAŚNIE JASKRA Z POBLISKIEGO SZYNKU W DRUGIEJ**

— Zaraza!


End file.
